


Far Off

by Nino_Nuke



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gijinka, Magolor is a great liar, Marx is the absolute gremlin, Other, STAR ALLIES SPOILERS!!, The Jambastion Mages are sisters, bg characters may show up sometimes but im kinda hesitant to tag, first fanfiction sjdjjdjdjd, planning to add relationships but don’t count on that, yet very gullible himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nino_Nuke/pseuds/Nino_Nuke
Summary: After the three mage generals leave their former leader, they find themselves living in a condomenium. Unfortunately for them, each room can have strictly only two people who are assigned to the room. Someone has to take a room alone then? Nope, you get roommates because the hotel manager’s an absolute cheapskate! And with the roommate the general got from the lottery, she concludes that she’s far off from jackpot. Or is she?





	1. Some Kind of Home

“Zan Par...? Jaway majaja! Japologa vun.”

These words rang throughout Zan Partizanne’s mind, even after she and her sisters left him to rot. She still can’t stop thinking about him, she wants to not, but she can’t. She can’t do anything right, can she? She couldn’t even protect what they’ve been working on for essentially their entire life. She was so insignificant that he couldn’t even put in the effort to memorize her name. Needless to say, she was feeling down and—

“Zan? Zan! Hey!” She refocused on the real world outside of her thoughts to find a concerned (though appeared to be mildly angered) Flamberge snapping her fingers while shouting her name. “Ah—sorry. I was just.. spacing out.” This put a look of confusion on the general of ice, Fransisca, who was standing next to the fiery sister. “Zan, you never space out. Is there something wrong?” Zan thought about it for a while. There really wasn’t anything wrong anymore. They had ditched Hyness. Let him rot, alone, in space. But she still felt bad. She decided not to worry the other two sisters and said “No, nothing’s wrong. Just reminiscing.” “Oh, I see,” Francisca mused. “Well, we’re almost there.” “H-huh? You never did tell me where we were going.” Flamberge shouted back, “You’ll see! You’ll see!”

They stopped in front of a tall building. On closer inspection it seemed to be... A condomenium? “Since we’re homeless, we used the time that Sir Taranza was willing to let us stay at his place to earn money to get our own!” Flamberge was practially overflowing with excitement and joy. Zan found herself happy yet a little saddened at this news, as she really enjoyed Taranza’s company while she was recovering from shock back at Floralia. Listening to him and after that sharing back was really fun. Nevertheless, she was grateful to the other generals. “Well, let’s go inside, shall we?” Francisca suggested. The three nodded at each other, and entered the building.

The icy general went off to the counter to get the room keys, with the flame general on her tail. It was surprisingly spacious inside, Zan thought— and could apparently afford high ceilings. Jambandra Base and the Jambastion never had these small luxuries. Soon after, the two returned with three cards, and gave Zan Partizanne hers. “Ugh... Zan, you’re in another room, alright? Each room holds strictly only two people. You okay with that?” they simultaneously asked. “Mm, It’s fine. Let’s go then.”

After a rather quite ride up to the seventh floor, we were about to part ways for juuuust a bit.

“Grrrr! Argh! How do these keys work?!”

“Here, Flam. Like this.” “Ah! Yes! Thanks Fran! Also Zan—“

Huh? Did Berge call my name?

“... Yes?” 

“You might have a roommate! Bye!”

Then, the sound of a slamming door followed. ‘Oh no,’ Zan panicked. ‘What if.. What if..’ This and that, and everything bad. ‘... Hmmm, but what if the person who is supposedly behind the door like Taranza? That would be nice.’ With that, she opened the door.

Inside there were two people, playing video games. One with a jester hat— Which gave the electric general the ‘Hmm, I’ve seen him before somewhere’ feel— and the other wore a long cloak, with a blue hood that hid a bit of his face. Eerily similar to Hyness.

“Uhm, hi.”

“Oh! Thunder Thot! I’ve been told about you by Marx over here!”

‘..... This is going to be a looooong day.’


	2. Thunder Thot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friend Magolor is, not saying like uhm, I dunno. Important matters? Immediately? To his friend? He may not have the Master Crown anymore, but he’s still the master of procrastination. Congratulations! This is a mess.

**‘Finally! I’m so close to victory! I can’t lose now, of all times!’** Magolor chanted in his head.

He was just in his— well, his and Marx’s room. Marx sleeps here, though he hasn’t ever been noticed by the management of the building. He isn’t supposed to be there, he never was, and yet he is. Magolor thought he should tell Marx of the new roommate he would be getting, as this room was registered as having only one person living in it. However, what was meant to be a serious talk eventually became a gaming session, and Magolor eventually forgot about what he had meant to do in the first place.

“Oh no you don’t!” Marx shouted, as he knocked Magolor’s character off the screen.

“Aw man, you beat me. Again,” Magolor groaned.

“I wouldn’t be beating you to a pulp now if you hadn’t made me these cool hands,” he remarked.

“Sometimes, I wonder if being friends with you is a good thing,” the Halcandran deadpanned.

“Haha! Blame yourself, egghead—“ Marx shouted, but was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open.

The two friends turned their heads to face the door, which eventually gave rise to a voice.

“Uhm, hi,” the voice stated.

By the time it had finished talking, a person peeked in through the entrance, and walked in. It was a woman, dressed in what was most likely the biggest trench coat the two had seen, and what seemed to be combat boots, lazily dragging her luggage along with her. Magolor then realized that this was Zan Partizanne, the Thunder Thot of Marx’s many stories. There was no mistaking it, the hairdo and the makeup give her away.

“Oh! Thunder Thot! I’ve been told about you by Marx over here!” He blurted out, without thinking. Magolor mentally slapped himself for that slip-up. Shortly after, he could feel both Zan and Marx glaring daggers at him. The other two then shifted their gazes to each other, the poison clear in their expressions. The tall mage sighed, then began.

“Only two people are meant to be in a room, and I have been informed, just now, that there is one vacant spot in here. It seems there is one who is _not meant to be here_.” 

The jester opened his mouth to retort, but the mechanic tapped his shoulder, signaling him to stop.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said earlier! _Honest!_ ” He explained. “The name’s Magolor, and I’m your roommate. Marx just likes to crash here _sometimes._ ”

‘A half-truth,’ Magolor thought, but it would do for now.

“I see,” she replied. “Bonjam, I am Zan Partizanne. But you already know that. Nice to meet you, Magolor.” She extended her hand, which he gladly shook. Marx, who was still lying on the floor from their game, sat up and nudged Magolor.

He took the message, then immediately excused himself and briskly walked out of the room, Marx in tow. Leaving behind a _rather... Confused Zan_. The door slams behind the two.

“Magolor, why didn’t you tell me about this?” the jester asked.

“Listen Marx, I can explain,” the mechanic said in a hushed voice. “I meant to tell you today! I, uh, I... Forgot. Ahahaha... Procrastination. I’m so sorry! I truly am, really—“

“Shhh. It’s fine, I get it! Geez. I procrastinate all the time, so I feel ya there, Mag,” he tried to calm his companion down. “But, you should’ve told me earlier!”

“I-I’m sorry... I’ll just ask if she’s fine with you staying. But, she gets the other bed, all right? She paid for accomodation, unlike you,” he responded, as he lifted his hand to pat his friend’s shoulder.

“... Fine. Guess I’m sleeping on your desk,” Marx joked.

“Oh? Okay then. I’ll ready my desk. Until then, could you wait elsewhere? I’ll give you a call! I just gotta sort things out with her first.” Magolor muttered.

Marx rolled his eyes and nodded in response, and promptly left. The Halcandran proceeded to re-enter his room, and swiftly apologized to his guest, now roommate. He sat on his chair, which was beside his desk.

“My apologies, Zan. I didn’t think you would come this soon,” Magolor stated.

“It’s nothing, really. I’ve had worse days,” She replied.

Her expression didn’t really support that statement, but he let it slide. She isn’t him, and would not dare to assume what she’d gone through.

“You see, Marx has stayed here for a while. He’s... A **wanderer** , to put it mildly. It might be too much to ask of, but would it be okay for him to stay here with us?” he nervously questioned. Concern plain on his face.

Zan thought about it for a while, then eventually stated, “Okay. Even though I was told I would only have one roommate. Don’t expect us to get along, though,” she mused. After that, she thought that if she could do this, she could just stay in her sisters’ room. Alas, the rent has been paid. She was obligated to be in this small room. 

Magolor, relieved, closed his eyes and sank back into his seat.

“That’s good to hear. I’ll just move his stuff down, and you can take the other bed, okay?” he asked.

The Jambandran gave him the okay, and watched him move his things... To his desk, then moved all the things on his desk to his bed. 

Today might’ve turned out a long, long day, but it would drag on for even longer at this rate. Well, she couldn’t be choosy now. **She should be glad that she no longer was living in a military base.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m not dead. Just procrastinating, y’know. Like Magolor! Again, constructive criticism is well appreciated (though I might not get it at first, oof). School and the like take up majority of my time, so I’ll only be updating every now and then. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is my first fic? so uhm, yeah. i hope yall like it. i dunno how this website works but i’m going to use it anyway. constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
